How to save a life
by Fang1rl1ng
Summary: A fallen angel, a lonely British, a fierce fighter, and a Impala driving drunk. After losing something important, Dean wants to live a life of death and war , his only friend by his side until death. Nike wants to forget the life she lost, and gain a new one, Justice wants revenge, on the thing that took her from her family in London. And an angel who wants everything to be okay.


"Sammy, wake up, Sam! Please.." Dean cries, shaking his brother to wake him from unconsciousness. "Dean you gotta go, there'll be more demons coming.'' Sams bleeding worsened. " Sammy I can't leave you, you're my brother.''

"Dean We need to leave, I can sense more demons heading this way.'' Cas urged. "I can't leave him, he's.. he's my family.'' Dean croaked and the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Dean I can walk, I mean I can try.'' Another cough left Sam's' throat. "We have to hurry. They could arrive any moment, and.." At that moment they could hear screams and shouts coming from the hallway. "Dean there's no more time we have to go." Cas screamed. "I can't leave Sam, Cas you can leave but i'm staying, he's my brother.'' More tears ran down Deans' face. "Then we stay and fight together."

"Knock Knock." Their heads all turned as the demons flooded into the small office. Remember me Sam, I helped you through your demon blood 'issues'?''

"Ruby.'' Another coughing fit. "Glad to know you remember me Sam, I thought you might've forgotten me."Ruby's' smile grew as she said this. "Well I almost forgot, but how could I forget the demonic bitch who tricked me into rising Satan.'' Sam groaned as he shifted positions trying to stand up.

"Dean don't." Cas pleaded as Dean pushed forward towards Ruby and the group of snarling demons. "You bitch, you filthy bitch.'' Dean started walking forward, but even after one step all the demons at Ruby's side stalked forward. He realized what was happening at sprung forward at the closest demon.

"So Sam while your brother and that abomination fight to survive, we need to chat. Crowley gave me a deal, take you to him and I can roam freely in hell and out.'' Hers eyes glowed as she said this. "He said I could have a little fun with you, but just make sure I return you in one piece.'' At hearing this he felt betrayed, Crowley wanted him in hell. Even though Crowley was the king of Hell and a demon, he expected the demon to not want to kill him. Fury surged in him, he ran at Ruby but she smoked out. All of the sudden, all of the demons smoked and switched vessels.

"Can't tell which of us is the real Ruby now.."

They were on their last two demons, one was an elderly lady who wore a tight pink dress, and a young man wearing a white shirt, with blood stained collar. Sam heard the electric sting of the angel blade killing the older lady. "So Sam I guess you finally figured out which body I possessed." The demon laughed. "I guess so." Sam ran towards the demon. "Sam wait.'' Dean cried. He felt the sting of something in his stomach, he looked down to see a blade sticking through him. The blade was twisted in his into his body.

"Sammy!''

"Ahh" I awoke covered in sweat, I started crying for no reason.

"Nike, are you okay.'' A voice said in the dark of the room. I forgot where I was. Only for a second I forgot before I remembered last year. "Jus is that you?'' I call quietly, my voice disturbs the silence that sits in the air. "It's me, are you okay, I heard you screaming and crying. What were you dreaming about?''

"It was nothing." I said "Sure, now spill!" "Well you know that really weird dream i've been having, about those two brothers and the angel?"

"Mhm"

"Well, tonight the dream was very different, it much more intense. There were these demons, and they.." I pulled myself together, holding back the tears, that threaten to fall. "One of the brothers died, the tall one named Sam. I just wish I could see their faces."

"Nike, I think you stayed up to late last night you need to start getting to bed earlier. I think you're getting sleep deprived.." Justice stated, it was the same thing everyday, 'Nike, don't go to bed to late, Nike make sure you eat some food, don't touch this, don't touch that.'

"You know you're not my mom, your my best friend." I recite from the last four days. "So let my mom tell me what to do." I quietly yell "All of you british people are so freaking bossy, let me take care of myself, i'm 28 years old not 12."

"I'm taking care of you because you need help right now.''

"Justice, shut up… I'm freaking tired of your freaking british accent.'' I close my eyes but all I can see is the man being stabbed.

"Nike, wake up… Something's popped up on the case." I sat up from the bed and watched her typing on the computer. "Does that mean I have to come?" I ask wearily. "Yup, so you better get dressed, or we will be late, again."

"Are we dressing as FBI, again?" I ask from the shower. " Well ya. So any way, the thing that came up was There's another body, but the weird thing is, the body was missing all the major organs." She said. "That's weird, it kinda sounds like a summoning ritual of some sort."

"Ya, thats what I was thinking but, the organs were found 7 meters away from the body, and the heart wa missing.'' She said, looking up from the computer.'' "Okay so we should definitely head over and figure this out."

"Okay, so the organs were found exactly 7 meters away from the body, but who would take the organs out, leave them 7 meters away from the body but still take the heart. Cause it sounds like a Psycho werewolf."

"I mean yeah, I do have to agree but why it rip out all the organs and just leave them?"

"Okay you head back to the motel and I'll get us some food for dinner! It's my turn to cook tonight!" I say excitedly. "Slow down it's just cooking dinner not winning a million." Jus says. "Huh ya I wish."

List:

Taco mix

Hamburger

Lettuce

Tomato

Avocado

PIE

I went through the meat section slowly looking for the hamburger, when I finally found it, almost ran to the pie section. When I got there there wasn't any pie left, I saw a man take the last one.

"Dammit, that SOB he stole my pie. Uh." I put my head into my hands, 'Now we have no dessert.'

"I Believe my friend has taken the pie you wanted." Said a man. "Uh thanks, I guess. But your friend looks like he needs it more than I do.'' I say. "No, I don't need it, I mean ya I dooo." The other man replied. "Is he.. uh.. is he drunk?" I asked. "Ya he's a little…" "I'm not drunk, Cas.''

"Okay, how about this i'll buy the pie and we can split it, because it looks like he needs this pie just as much as I need it.'' I say "My name is Castiel and this is my friend Dean. The man in the trench coat says. "Thanks, for the pie.'' The drunk man said "I was wondering where you might be staying.''

"Okay, I think you have the wrong idea.."

"No sorry, I meant like a motel, Im sorry I didn't mean to.." He said "No it's okay, um yeah were staying at the Longhorn motel."

"Thanks, do you mind giving us a lift?" Castiel asked. "No, but I have a gun so don't try anything." The man named Dean smiled and looked at Castiel.

"Can you change the station please." Dean asked. "Sure, and recommendations." I ask "Metallica?" "Okay." I giggle "What is it you laugh about?" "Well, your friend here recommended Metallica, and that's just not what i'm used to listening to. We're almost there.

(Five minutes later..)

"Jus, I'm back.." I yell into our room. "And where the hell have you been, I had to make myself a freaking hot pocket! You promise me a dinner! A real dinner! She screams at me. "Well I brought dinner half a pie, and..." "And, what.." "Come on in guys. I told them I'd help them find s room." "Just leave and go help them.'' "Oh.. kay.''

"So.. enjoy your room.'' I started walking away. "Thank you for helping us."

"Sure.''

(Next morning.)

"Justice wake up, there was another kill." I grab my badge and head for the door. "I'm going to check it out."

"Okay." It was barely audible but I could still hear her say it.

"Once again the heart is missing from the body, and the organs are 7 meters away from the body." He says. "Thanks again, officer." "One of your teammates came earlier, said his name was agent smith.'' The officer said. "Oh, and did he say where he was staying at the moment?" "He said I could contact him at the longhorn motel, room 4." "Thanks."

'Those dicks!' I ran to room 4, "So, boys, you freaking FBI agents," I saw Dean look up from his laptop. I looked to see Castiel holding a book on werewolves. "Holy crap."


End file.
